815
by naughtygirlx
Summary: Charlie failed to get Liam back in Drive Shaft. When getting drunk in a bar he met an old friend from Manchester. They caught up and ended up on Oceanic 815 to Los Angeles. But it crashed on a mysterious Island. Please Review. A Retelling of LOST but with a few OC's written in. Also set in an Alternate Universe.
1. Chapter 1

September 21st 2004. The day before The Oceanic 815 crash.

Charlie took another sip of the golden substance on the bar in front of him, he'd failed to get Liam to return to Drive Shaft which depressed him and caused him to reject his older sibling and go get another fix of Heroin. As he sat at the bar a voice could be heard, he recognised it he'd heard it before but couldn't quite put his finger on it. He looked up to see someone he hadn't seen for years since High school he thought. He paused for a Minute before finally speaking "Matthew?, Matthew Sackfield?" The other man looked away from the barmaid pouring him his drink "Yeah, sorry mate do I know you?" He replied with a strong Mancunian accent, Charlie continued to study the man "It's me Charlie Pace from St Annes High school" Charlie hoped he would remember him. Matthew looked at him as he thought "Charlie Pace... Did you go out with a girl called Rosie in year 10?" Matthew smirked a little. Charlie giggled a bit "Yeah I did, Rosie Thompson with the glasses and long brown hair" Charlie said taking another sip of his drink.

"Do you want to come sit with me and my friends?" Matthew waited for an answer as he took his beverages and slid a twenty dollar note on the bar. Charlie waved him off "Nah thanks I've got a plane tomorrow" Charlie ordered another drink "Oceanic eight one five actually" Matthew's eyes widened "That's my flight! Well I mean our flight" Matthew pointed to a trio sitting at a table "Come sit with us Charlie, we'll catch up and I'll pay" Matthew held up another twenty "alright then, get me a seat" Charlie told him as they walked to the table.

Matthew grabbed Charlie a seat from a nearby empty table "So, Matthew Why are you in Australia?" Charlie took a seat next to a blonde haired woman in her mid twenties, they all looked at Matthew ready for an answer "Well we've been filming for our show here, we're finishing the last episode in LA next week so we're getting on Oeanic 815. This is Emily (Blonde girl), Becka and Danny" Charlie greeted them all. Danny had short blonde hair and a slight bit of stubble with a cigarette hanging from his mouth, Becka had brown curls going just under her shoulders, Emily had a blond ponytail and big silver hoops going through her ears and Matthew had short **(Jack Season 4) **black hair.

"So.. Charlie you were in Drive shaft?" Emily asked with a slight smile, Charlie smiled at her "Yeah I played Bass mostly but I sometimes played Guitar.. Oh I gave background vocals too, my brother Liam is the reason I'm here" Charlie looked down at his glass and ran to the toilets, he was non the wiser to the fact that he had run into the ladies toilets. He burst into a cubicle and began throwing up into the bowl, he was always loud when he was sick and he didn't know why either. He was slumped against the toilet bowl half asleep after it had gotten out of him. A redhead girl entered to see what the commotion was "You alright Mate?" She asked with strong australian twang she was dressed like a junkie and looked like one too. Charlie looked up at her "yeah I should be fine now" She smiled at him "I here you know where to get Drugs" she whispered, "Yep sure! I'll show you come on".He got up and followed the girl out of the toilets as they made conversation, he waved goodbye at Matthew and his friends and walked out with the girl, "What's your name love?" Charlie asked her as they exited the bar, she turned to look at him "My name's Lily, Lead the way" Charlie lead her towards the alley he had recieved his Heroin from earlier but it was deserted, the dealer had left. Charlie sighed "Bollocks" He tucked his hands into his pockets to see if he still had his drugs left and his mouth broke into a smile. Lily noticed he had drugs but neglected to tell her.

"sorry abou-" She glued her lips to his before he could finish and pushed him against the brick wall "I'm a big fan of your band and I've always wanted to meet you, take me to your place" She continued kissing him hungrily until they went into a street "Oi Taxi!" Charlie shouted at the top of his lungs. The taxi picked them up and they weren't off of eachother, they soon reached Charlies' hotel room and slept together.

September 22nd 2004. The day Oceanic 815 crashed.

Charlie woke up the next morning naked holding her body, he slipped his arm from under her and retrieved his boxers and other clothes that were scattered on the floor. He grabbed his heroin from his jeans and began to take some of it but was interrupted by Lily who had awoken. **(I can't remember the lines from the episode) **She rubbed her eyes "What you got there?", Charlies' eyes went wide and he quickly put it back into his pocket, "Nothin' " he got his suitcase out from under the bed and began quickly stuffing his things into it, clearing out all draws, cupboards and wardrobe. "Charlie?.. Can I have a fix?" she kept her voice sweet in hope of convincing him to give her some of his drugs, "No! I can't I have a long flight" He got up nervously and she dragged him onto the bed fiercly. Her hands searched his pockets for the drug she craved, she retrieved the Heroin and tried to open the small baggy but Charlies' hand clenched onto her arm and she flew into a blind rage, hitting him and screaming at him. "You're Pathetic!" She shouted before storming off down the hallway. Luckily for Charlie the baggy was still intact on the floor and forgotten by Lily.

Depression covered Charlie's face as he walked down the corridor whilst pulling his suitcase behind him and getting into an elevator. He stood in it for thirty seconds before it was stopped on the third floor, by a large looking man with shoulder length curly hair. "Some of us have a bloody plane to catch" Charlie shouted in frustration as the man ran through a door. Once he had reached the ground floor the sun attacked his eyes. Multiple Taxis' were outside so Charlie entered the nearest empty one and headed for the airport. As he entered the airport he saw Matthew, Danny, Emily and Becka going towards the plane and multiple others waiting in line to get on the plane. He walked towards the line and saw a heavily pregant blonde woman walking with three suitcases.

He reached the line and waited for the rest of the people had done especially the one who was shouting at the woman to get a coffin on a plane. "Bloody madman" He muttered under his breath. He finally reached the desk and gave the woman his passport and showed her everything she needed, then he proceeded to the security check area and then proceeded to get onto the plane. Ready to get to LA, then back home to Manchester. He sat nervously on his chair, he forgot to take some heroin before getting on the plane. This was going to be a long flight.

Charlie tapped his fingers nervously on the arm rest which made a clicking noise on it, "Are you alright sir?" An air hostess asked him with a concerned look on her face, "yeah, Sure thanks" He started tapping again as she walked down the aisle into the tail section of the plane, he looked behind him to see the woman talking to three co-workers and looking at Charlie. His face was struck with fear and he quickly walked off. He tried to enter the first bathroom but it was occupied, he then ventured towards the first class bathroom. Whilst the woman called him "Sir?". He entered the bathroom and pulled out the baggy of heroin and sniffing some of it up. His body slowly leaned against the mirror and his hand touched the reflection. Until the plane started rumbling and before he knew it he crashed into the roof of the plane and back onto the floor. He exited the bathroom to see the plane shaking which caused him to fall against a wall. He opened his eyes to see a cart hurtling towards him, he quickly moved out of the way and moved back to the middle section and took an empty seat after looking at the passengers. He saw Matthew, Becka and Emily all sat in the middle row with Danny behind them. He took the oxygen thing and wrapped it around his mouth and fastened his seatbelt, just before the plane split into two and Danny was sucked into the sky Screaming for Emily.

*LOST*

I hope you guys liked it! Please Review! Thanks! xx

naughtygirlx


	2. Chapter 2: Day one and two

Matthew's eyes shot open, he felt a rough pain in his abdomen and a banging headache. Screaming could be heard. Oceanic 815 had crashed on an Island, in the middle of nowhere and he'd survived. He got up and saw Becky unconcious on the sand with Emily crouching over her, he ran to them and heard the wing of the plane creak and screech before slightly moving, he picked up Becky **(Easier to write Becky) **and ran towards the palm trees "It's fallin'!" He screamed at Emily before the wing began to fall, Emily ran rapidly towards Matthew as a massive explosion destroyed everything in it's path. Emily had just escaped with her life.

Charlie was thrown into the water by the explosion and fortunatly survived, he emerged from the water to see people running around panicking and looking for their friends or relatives. He saw Matthew and the Emily running across the sand away from the wreckage with Becky in his arms. He ran towards them when they took Becky to a man in a suit who was helping people "Whats happened to her?" he asked with a concerned look on his face "Don't know but she's got a massive gash on her forehead" It looked like a piece of the plane had hit her on the head. The gash was wide but not bleeding it must have been something big, a suitcase maybe.

After a couple of hours everyone had calmed down and it was more peaceful, Becky was still unconcious from the crash but her gash looked better than before and Matthew had never left her side in the doctors tent, they found out that the doctor was called Jack. "Is she gonna be alright?" Charlie asked as he entered the tent "Yeah she is but she's just unconcious and we don't know when she'll wake up" Matthew replied with a sad look on his face "Danny's dead" Matthew looked down at the ground he then looked at Charlie waiting for some kind of reply. Charlie looked at Becky "I know, I saw him get sucked into the bloody sky. Did he have his belt on?" Charlie asked, still looking at Becky. "Yeah he did but it was broke" Matthew stood up and exited the tent and Charlie followed.

"What've you been up to since't crash?" Matthew took the lid of his lucozade bottle and took a sip of it as they walked up the beach "I've made a fire but I can't get it lit, I was hoping you'd help?" he asked as they reached the until fire, Matthew pulled a lighter from his pocket and set the wood alight. Charlie looked suprised "Where'd you get that from?" He asked with suspicion "my suitcase, got it from the plane, along with yours" He pointed to a suitcase covered in stickers including a big "Drive Shaft" one in the middle, Charlie smiled "Yeah, that's mine cheers" He went to collect it. "Hey Matthew" Emily smiled as she sat next to him in the sand she had took her white jacket off. "Hiya Emily, you alright?" Matthew looked at her with a relieved look on his face, her blonde hair had been let down as she'd lost her hair bobble in the crash. "yeah thanks, I'm really sad though because of Danny" Matthew's face turned emotionless "yeah the shows fucked up now in't it?, no third season. We're supposed to be at the Hollywood sign in two days filming Danny's death scene for the last episode but.. that's not happenin'" Matthew threw a stick down the beach and stared at Emily, "How's Becky?" She asked as Charlie returned to the fire, "She's doin' great I just don't know when she'll wake up" He opened the bottle of orange Lucozade for a second time and took a long sip.

*Sydney Harbour Bridge September 12th 2004*

Matthew aimed the gun at a man wearing a beige coloured suit "Where is she?" his face was filled with anger "What? the girl? Amelia? hahaha she's over there by the side of the bridge" The man smirked as he pointed to Emily who was being held by a catwalk that was hovering over the water with a gun pointed at her. Matthew's eyes widened "Amelia!" Matthew turned his head back around to see the man now held a pistol at him "Let her go or i'll shoot!" he screamed at the man who now had a full cheshire cat grin. "Then shoot" The man replied. Matthew shot the weapon and the man fell over the edge and onto the traffic below him, the man landed on a four door car filled with girls wearing party clothes, his blood splattered over it and the girls screamed in terror. Matthew ran up to the catwalk and aimed his weapon at the man holding Emily "Let 'er go!" He commanded and the man complied, only to shoot Matthew straight in the Chest. "Harry!" Emily shouted out as Matthew fell to the floor, she grabbed the man and punched him before throwing him over the catwalk and into the water. She ran up to Matthew as Becky climbed up a ladder leading to the catwalk. "Harry are you ok?" She asked with an extremely concerned look on her face "Get me to a fuckin' Hospital will ya? I've been shot!" Matthew smiled as they helped him up and into a helicopter that was piloted by Danny.

*The beach, September 22nd 2004*

Matthew pulled out a script from his luggage "I got shot" he said as he threw the paper into the fire. Emily smiled "Get me to a Fuckin' Hospital will ya? I've been shot!" They both laughed as the fire burned the script and eventually died down. "I think we should get some sleep, the fire said so" Charlie smiled and rested his head on a pile of clothes he'd used as a pillow. "Yeah I think it's time" Matthew was getting ready to lie down until a loud roar came from The Jungle that caused Charlie and Emily to shoot up, trees could be seen falling and a ticking noise could be heard. "What were that!?" Matthew and Charlie asked in Unison after the sound disappeared. **(In manchester the way we speak is weird and we say what were that instead of was in what was that) **They lied back down and looked up at the sky. "I met a girl by that wheel over there, she's called Claire" Charlie smiled as he said her name. Matthew and Emily chuckled a little and they went to sleep on an Island.

Charlie woke the next day to see people surrounding Jack and a dark haired woman wearing a white unbuttoned shirt talking to some survivors about going to find a cockpit. The woman is called Kate, Charlie approached Jack "Hey I'm coming with, I wanna help" Charlie said looking at Jack "I don't need anymore help" Jack firlmly replied "No I want to go! I'm not keen on keeping still" Charlie continued, then a scruffy looking man with longish blonde hair walked up next to Jack "Yeah, this is genius. Going into the jungle? After that sound last night? The thing that moved those trees? Yeah, this is a great idea." The man told Jack until Kate returned the group "What's going on?" She asked "Nothing" Jack replied quickly the man smirked "When they show up to rescue us while you're gone? We're not waiting around." He told Jack in his strong southern American accent, Jack looked at Kate "Lets go" Charlie looked at them both as the man left them "Oh she's coming too? Excellent!"

Matthew sat at Becky's side in Jacks tent "You gonna wake up yet?" He smiled as he read a book he'd found on the beach, Becky groaned, her eyes shot open and Matthew was shaken as she screamed. "BECKY! It's alright! It's alright it's me! Matthew!" Becky calmed slightly and looked at Matthew "Matthew? Where are we? Our plane crashed!" She sat up and held her head "You've got a nasty gash on your forehead, summet hit you in the crash" He smiled and looked at her "It was a box, a small box" She stood up as Matthew led her outside, "woah" She was shocked to see the plane wreckage, and the miniature community they'd built. A blonde pregnant woman approached them, "Is everything alright? She asked with a small smile "I heard screaming". Matthew smiled at her "yeah everythin's fine ta, I'm Matthew" He held his hand out and she shook it "I'm Claire" She smiled at them again "Is it a Boy or Girl?" Becky asked as she emerged from behind Matthew, "Oh it's a boy, His dad ran off seven months ago" She looked at the ground, "Sorry" Becky apologised and smiled slightly.

Charlie and Kate walked behind Jack "May I ask you something?" She looked at Charlie "Me? I'd be thrilled. I've been waitin'" He smiled as they walked, "Have we ever met, anywhere?" She asked him with suspicion "No, that would be unlikely" He replied, looking at her "hum" She looked at the hills not far away, "I look familiar though, right?" she looked at him "Yeah" She replied, Charlie sighed "Can't quite place it?" He smirked lightly "Yeah I think I know" He now had a cute cheeky grin on his face, "You do?" Kate asked "You all everybody … You all everybody! You've never heard that song?" he waited for an answer " I've heard it. I just don't know what the hell it's-" She was quickly cut off " That's us. Drive Shaft. Look, the ring—second tour of Finland. You've never heard of Drive Shaft?" Kate looked at him "The band?" she asked "Yeah the band" He smiled now that he knew someone knew about his band on The Island.

**End it there because i'm re writing the first episode again! haha **

I noticed someone had followed the story! You're awesome! Thanks

naughtygirlx


End file.
